Brenda Wyatt
The second named to Connor MacLeod, Brenda Wyatt worked for the New York police department as a forensics expert. Biography Brenda J. Wyatt was born in Scranton, Pennsylvania, to Thomas and Elizabeth Wyatt. As an Air Force officer, Thomas and his family moved around a lot, living in some 26 states. When her father retired and moved to Florida he researched his 16th century namesake, poet Sir Thomas Wyatt. Meanwhile, Brenda studied Forensic Science and Archaeology. In 1980, Brenda moved to New York, and worked in Forensics with the New York police department. One night, she was called to a crime scene at the Madison Square Garden to investigate the murder of a decapitated man. Upon her arrival, she examined the scene, and found a sword by the body, immediately recognizing the type, and its value. After having discovered fragments of metal in a support pillar, she discussed her findings with the local police detective. Unbeknownst to her, the victim's killer, Connor MacLeod, revisited the crime scene afterward, to retrieve his own sword, which he had hidden prior to fleeing the scene. By doing so, he was apprehended by the local authorities, and brought in for questioning. Intrigued by her findings, and Connor's behavior during questioning, she started pursuing him to uncover more details. One night, she became the unwilling spectator of another sword fight, when a tall and menacing man attacked MacLeod with a sword. When the fight was interrupted by a police helicopter, both men fled. Amazed by the events, Brenda followed MacLeod, inquiring about the other man, but received no answer. Back at the precinct, she found a picture of Connor, realizing he was their main suspect. She visited him in his antique store, and found he knew exactly who she was. Brenda then tried to convince Connor that her main interest was in a sword that, according to her analysis, shouldn't even exist, but again found no answers. Determined to her cause, Brenda continued her investigation and found that Russel Nash, the alias that Connor had been using, was actually the name of a child who died in infancy. Further inquiries revealed that all of the owners of Nash’s house since its original owner in 1796, had, by comparison of the signatures, all the same handwriting, suggesting the same man had owned the house for nearly two hundred years, under a succession of false identities. Confronting Nash (Connor) about her findings, he revealed his true identity to her. He then confirmed his statement by stabbing himself. As his wound healed, he expressed the firm belief his lifetime alone may nearly be over, and let down his guard, and shared a passionate night with Brenda. The following day, however, realizing the perils that might lie ahead, Connor told her he cannot get involved. She told him he was afraid to live, and must battle to survive. All the while, unbeknownst to them, the Kurgan had been stalking Connor, and, seeing them together, spotted a way to distract the Highlander. As Brenda returned home, the Kurgan forced his way into her apartment, kidnapping her. He terrified her with a high speed rampage through the New York traffic, driving head on into trucks and mowing down pedestrians. When he finally has her cowed, he left a message for Connor, inviting him to come get her. During their confrontation, the Kurgan disarmed Connor, leaving him open for decapitation. Intervening to save her lover, Brenda struck the Kurgan with a pipe, buying Connor precious time. Angered, the Kurgan knocked the pipe from her hands and attempted to cut her down, only to be saved by Conner, who had retrieved his sword. As the two immortals continued their battle, Brenda retreated to a safer spot. She watched as Conner received the final quickening and the Prize. After their encounter, Connor and Brenda leave New York, and return to Scotland. Alternate Histories *In Highlander II: The Quickening, she was said to have died 1994, when the ozone layer above Earth could no longer protect humanity. Thousands of people suffered from the effects of unfiltered sunlight. In Africa, Connor visited a hospital treating burn victims, including Brenda. He never left her side, he stayed with her until her untimely death. *In Highlander III it was stated that she died in a car accident in Scotland. *In Highlander: Endgame it was established that the so-called accident was the work of Jacob Kell, a ploy to cause Connor suffering. Trivia *While Brooke Adams was the original choice for the role, others were considered for the part of Brenda, including: Rosanna Arquette, Lorraine Bracco, Sean Young, Karen Allen, Annabella Sciorra, Demi Moore, Jennifer Beals, Tanya Roberts, and Elizabeth Brooks. Category:Mortals Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals